Flaming Pie Factory
Flaming Pie Factory '''is the 7th main stage in Shining Stars 3, and is the obligatory fire and factory level of the hack. It is located on a high metal structure in the second overworld, which is just on top of the hill, across from blue platforms. This course, and the next one, requires 25 stars to access the door in addition to getting the first key. The level introduces two new concepts. The first is the Purple Mystery Box, which warps Mario to a timed challenge to obtain a star. The other are searchlights, which will instantly kill Mario if he stands in one's light. This is one of the larger levels of the game and one of the few that seems to be affected by the Orb of Fire rather than the heavy precipitation caused by the Orb of Water. '''Layout The stage is a giant factory facility, with a couple of very high, distinct structures. Mario starts in a grey platform with a row of blue platforms in front. Crossing this will lead to the bottom of one of the small towers. Mario can cross a poisonous falls to reach a junction to the two other towers. The one to the right has a ton of steep arrow slopes which eventually leads to a path of unconstructed metal towers that lead back to the start. The other tower requires a Vanish Cap from the top of another metal tower across from the glass. On top of this tower is a pool of poison as well as a warp to a tower which is almost complete. Using a path near the Vanish Cap, Mario can reach the final tower, which has many spotlights patrolling it. Below the level is a huge lake of lava, which many pillars coming out of it. On some of these pillars are pies, which are assumed to be created here. Missions Star 1: Drop the Bully's Mixtape A Big Bully has taken over a tower and Mario must knock him down a few levels. From the start cross the blue platform path to reach the main area. Go onto the high platform and use the blue platform to cross the poison waste next to the slope. Long Jump (with speed built up) across the stone pillars and use the Switching Platform at the end to reach the junction between the towers. Jump up, and get to the path in front of the glass panel and use the blue platforms to reach a tower in construction. Wall Kick in between the tower's side and the black pillar above the note blocks to reach the top. Wall Kick up another dark gray to find the Vanish Cap. Retrace your steps across the blue platform bridge and enter the glass wall. After you use the note block to gain height, locate a shiny warp spot on a small stack of crates. Use the warp to teleport to the Big Bully's arena. The tower is very different than the original bully arenas. Mario must knock the boss into holes three different times while avoiding the many Kuromame's fire as well as other bullies. Surrounding the arena is a wall of thin glass. This makes it so that Mario can not knock enemies off via the sides and only through the hole at the very bottom. Push it off and grab the first star of the stage! Star 2: Sky Pie View The tallest tower is where the next star is located. Get to the junction after the stone pillars of the poison. Reach the top of the platform above the crate and use the blue platforms to reach a tower with lots of slopes. Mario must get on top of the very steep slope by using Triple Jumps and jump dives to land on the areas which will not make Mario slide off. At the top cross the stone platform and wall kick between the walls with the note blocks underneath. After crossing another platform, notice an arrow of coins pointing around the corner, away from the blue block path. Time your jumps to get to the top (easiest with backflips) and then cross the big blue platforms to reach the star above the toxic lake. Star 3: Cook Those Pies! Mario must collect 3 green stars located on pies floating above lava pillars. None of the pies are high on the towers. It is also recommended to get the 90 coins here as it is the only time you will be accessing the area where the blue coin switch is. Their locations are as follows: # At the top of the Switching Platforms across from the starting blue block path # At the tower junction, before the blue path leading to the arrow slope tower # Head towards the tower with the slopes, but instead of going up the downward slope, go down the slope next to it, past the Blue Coin Switch. Once Mario collects all of the objectives, the star appears on top of the arrow slope at the start of the stage. Star 4: Fire Mystery Box! Mario must find a heavily guarded Purple Box, which will make him complete a timed challenge. Head to where the Vanish Cap was for Star 1 and continue across the blue path below it. Now the hero must climb the rest of the tower, avoiding spotlights which will instantly take a life from Mario. At the top, jump into the Purple Box. The challenge for this mystery box is to cross a couple of platforms that move up and down in lava. There are also come Kuromame's that spit fire at Mario. If the player does not complete the challenge in 20 seconds, a life will be lost. Star 5: Searchlight Sneak! Spotlights guard a poisonous waste area at the top of one of the towers. Mario must use a Koopa Shell to get past the lights. Head up to where the warp was for the Big Bully. Around the boxes is a Note block and a black structure. Use the note block to gain height and wall kick off the top of the wall to land on the black section. Then locate the box with the shell and use it to navigate through the nearby maze of lights. Star 6: They Spittin' Hot Fire This star is actually directly above the start. Head through the stage until you reach the Switching Platforms where Star 2 is. Instead of using these, go across the blue platforms and make your way down the incomplete towers until you reach the star above the start. Enemies * Chuckya * Skeeter * Kuromame * Bully Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Shining Stars Category:Volcanic Area Category:Factory Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:Music-Kirby Category:Music-Super Mario Bros